Juliet Aubrey
Juliet Aubrey est née le 17 décembre 1969 et a joué le rôle d'Helen Cutter dans la Saison 1, la Saison 2 et dans la Saison 3 de Primeval. Biographie Née à Fleet dans l'Hampshire, en Angleterre, Juliet est une actrice mi-galloise, mi-anglaise. Elle est mariée à Steve Richie et elle a deux enfants. Aubrey est très importante dans le rôle d'Helen Cutter et, en avril 2009, elle a défendu les actions d'Helen, en déclarant que son désir de sauver le monde contre les influences destructrices faisait d'elle un modèle très positif. Aubrey a déclaré qu'elle s'identifiait avec Helen dans ses objectifs fous d'empêcher les Hommes de détruire la planète car c'est ce qu'elle ressent fortement. Bien qu'Helen ait été tué à la fin de la Saison 3, on voit un enregistrement d'Helen dans la base de données de Philip Burton dans l'épisode 5.4. Carrière Juliet Aubrey, pendant son enfance, était au Kings College de Londres, où elle a étudié la musique classique et l'archéologie. Tandis que là, cependant, sa passion pour le théâtre grandit, et au cours d'une année d'études en Italie, elle rejoint une troupe de théâtre ambulant, Juliet a décidé de travailler pour l'école de théâtre à son retour. Elle l'a fait, et a continué à s'entraîner pendant 3 ans au Central School of Speech and Drama. Son premier emploi était avec le Stage Company Oxford pour jouer Miranda dans La Tempête. Le réalisateur italien Roberto Faenza a donné sa Juliet premier rôle au cinéma en jouant en face de Jean Hughes Anglade dans Look to the Sky, un film produit par Elda Ferri. Juliet a remporté le prix Davide Donatelli de la meilleure actrice pour son rôle d'Hannah. Antony Page et Louis Marks ont ensuite donné un rôle à Juliet dans l'adaptation de la BBC Middlemarch face Rufus Sewell, pour lequel elle a remporté un BAFTA de la meilleure actrice et le prix de radiodiffusion Press Guild de la meilleure actrice. Elle a ensuite rejoint Haris Pasovic de Sarajevo Theatre Company. Elle est apparue dans plusieurs pièces de théâtre avec la compagnie créé par l'improvisation des acteurs. Elle a continué à développer sa carrière de comédienne de théâtre, apparaissant à côté de Trevor Nunn dans Summerfolk, et de Ivanov Katie Mitchell à The National. Ses films suivants sont Winterbottom Welcome to Sarajevo, de l'Alimentation Stephen Poliakoff de l'amour pour lequel elle a remporté le prix de la meilleure actrice, Faenza est l'amant perdu, Temps Giacomo Campiotti ''de l'Amour, ''Iris de Richard Eyre. Des travaux récents comprennet le film Super, le film de Steven Speirs Caught in the Act, et Outcasts, La Justice Pénale, et les Cinq Filles. Juliet est actuellement dans le cast pour Nemesis. Le 16 mars 2012, il a été annoncé que Juliet jouera Emma dans Betrayal d'Harold Pinter ''au Théâtre Crucible, Sheffield, entre le 17 mai et le 9 juin 2012. Aubrey sera en vedette aux côtés de John Simm (qui à joué dans un film de Doctor Who, ''The End Of Time). Vie privée Aubrey est née et a grandi à Fleet et elle est la fille du Dr Roland et de Sylvia Aubrey. Elle est à mi-anglaise et mi-galloise. Elle a deux frères et sœurs. En 2001, elle a épousé le chef décorateur Steve Ritchie, qu'elle a rencontré quelques années plus tôt lors du tournage à Newcastle de Upon Tyne. Ils ont deux filles. Catégorie:Actrices Catégorie:Actrices Saison 1 Catégorie:Actrices Saison 2 Catégorie:Actrices Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3